Une nouvelle ère
by Kikoo Kiloo
Summary: Albafica aime Manigoldo mais, quelque chose les empêche de se rapprocher...
1. Chapter 1

Une nouvelle ère

Chapitre 1 : Tristesse

La Guerre Sainte s'était enfin terminée. La grande majoritée des chevaliers avaient péries. Mais grâce au bon vouloir de Sasha et au cosmo d'Athéna, ils furent revenus la vie.

Les jours s'écoulèrent, et tous s'activaient à redonner vie au domaine sacré. Au bout d'un mois de travail, les rénovations prirent fin, laissant ainsi du temps libre aux Saints pour renouer avec la réalité.

Sasha, Tenma et Alone c'étaient enfin retrouvés et coulaient des jours heureux. Cepandant, ce n'était pas le cas pour tout le monde. Confiné entre les murs du Temple des Poissons, Albafica évitait encore le contact avec les autre personne se trouvant au Sanctuaire. Pourtant, un chevalier occupait quand même les pensées du jeune homme, mais le Poisson s'évertuait à ne pas y penser.

Le sang des chevaliers des Poissons était un poison mortelle, depuis très jeune, ils devaient apprendre à vire avec des roses empoisonnées. Un seul contact et la mort était assurée.

Mais le plus douloureu pour lui, c'était que ce chevalier aussi éprouvait des sentiments à son égard. Pourtant, cela ne les empêchaient nullement de pouvoir se voir.

Cette réalité faisait si mal à voir que Dôhko et Shion eurent envie d'aider leurs frères d'arme. En effet, ils se rendirent à Jamir en esprant trouver une solution.

Story by Kikoo Kiloo


	2. Chapter 2

Une nouvelle ère

Chapitre 2 : Recherches

Shion et Dôhko arpentaient la bibliothèque depuis plus d'un mois sans pour autant avoir trouvé une solution.

La bibliothèque des Atlantes foisonnait de milliards d'archives, de livres ou encore de documents contenant des renseignements divers et variés.

Les jours s'écoulèrent et les espoirs s'amenuisèrent. Par un après-midi ensoleilé, Shion sortit un ouvrage intitulé "Golds Saints". Il tourna les pages jusqu'à arriver à celle qui concernait les chevaliers d'or des Poissons.

- Dôhko ! Je crois bien que j'ai trouvé ce que nous cherchons !

La Balance arriva un peu de temps le dire et lu par dessus l'épaule de Shion.

"Un moyen subsite pour effacer le poison qui coule dans les veines du Saint des Poissons : les baies de Goji. Ces baies ce trouve dans le Nord de la Chine est son extrèment rare. Une baie sufit."

- Mais c'est génial ! S'exclama Dôhko.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, ils vont enfin pouvoir profiter de la vie.

- Ne vous réjouissez pas si vite, stopa une voix lointaine.

Les deux chevaliers se retournèrent dans un même mouvement.

- Maître ! S'étrangla Shion.

- Certes, vous avez trouvé un moyen d'aider Manigoldo et Albafica, mais, les baies de Goji sont rare et dans un lieu dur d'accès. Même pour des Saint d'or. Etes vous vraiment sûr de vouloir vous y aventurer?

- On ferait n'importe quoi pour les aider et on leur doit bien. Hein Shion ?

- Oui.

- Alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

Story by Kikoo Kiloo


	3. Chapter 3

Une nouvelle ère

Chapitre 3 : Aventure périeuse

Le lendemain, Shion et Dôhko prirent la direction de la Chine munient d'une carte fournis par le Maître du Bélier.

Ils passèrent la nuit aux Cinq Pics, pour pouvoir partir dès l'aube venue.

Au levé du soleil, Shion et Dôhko préparèrent leur sacs pour se rendre dans une grande forêt lugubre. Où se trouvaient, parait-il, toutes sortes de monstres effrayants.

- C'est charmant, tout ça ! Marmona Dôhko.

Arrivé devans cette imensitée sombre, ils y pénétrèrent prudement. Ils la parcourirent d'Est en Ouest, traversant milles et une morts. Entre gouffres sans fond, plantes carnivores ou encore des animaux antropophages, qu'ils battaient juste à la force de leurs poings.

Ils finirent pas arriver dans une clairière, où au centre, se trouvait un arbuste couvert de fruits rouges.

Les baies qu'ils recherchaient se trouvaient juste devant eux. Le seul problème était qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à convoiter ces. De l'autre côté de la clairière, se dressait Apollon, entouré de ses protecteurs.

Les baies de Goji avaient d'autres utilitées, comme permettre aux Dieux de garder leur jeunesse.

Story by Kikoo Kiloo


	4. Chapter 4

Une nouvelle ère

Chapitre 4 : Suspence... Qui va gagner ?

Les chevaliers d'Apollon se dirigèrent vers l'arbuste ainsi que Dôhko et Shion.

Au moment où le bélier se pencha pour prendre une des baies qu'ils recherchent depuis une semaine déjà, il se fit attaquer par un des subordonné de son actuel ennemi. Il évita le coup de justesse, prononcant un juron en prime.

Dôhko essaya, à son tour, de cueillir une baie, mais les même actions se produirent.

- Zut ! C'est pas possible de ne pas avoir de chance à ce point !

Shion acquiesça, ils n'avaient vraiment pas de chance de tomber sur un Dieu, Apollon qui plus-est !

- Si on y allait chacun d'un côté ? Proposa Dôhko.

- Pour qu'il nous envoie...

- ATTENTION !

Shion eu le temps de voir son ennemis fondre sur lui avant de l'esquiver.

- Désolé de faire échouer ta théorie mais, va falloir les attaquer de front.

La Balance et le Bélier répondirent aux attaque de leurs adversaires.

- STARDUST REVOLUTION !

- ROZAN SHÔ RYU HA !

"Qu'ils sont faibles ces chevaliers." pensa Apollon pour ensuite voir ses guerriers au sol.

Dôhko et Shion atteignirent, enfin, l'arbuste et cueillirent quelques baies.

Ils refirent le chemin en arrière pour retouner au Cinq Pics.

Story by Kikoo Kiloo


	5. Chapter 5

Une nouvelle ère

Chapitre 5 : Et puis au Sanctuaire, comment ça ce passe ?

Dans le domaine sacré d'Athéna, personne ne se doutait de l'expédition des deux Golds Saints et personne non plus ne voulait vraiment le savoir.

Les derniers travaux avaient été finalisés. Il ressemblait de nouveau à celui d'avant la terrible Guerre Sainte.

Les journées de certains chevaliers étaient de s'occuper d'apprentits, alors que d'autres n'avaient rien à faire.

C'était surtout le cas des chevaliers d'or qui n'avaient d'activités autres que dormir, parler ou encore manger.

"Ils paressent dans leur Temple" avait dit Sage un jour où il avait besoin d'eux.

Mais leur activité préférée n'en restait pas moins de faire la fête. En effet, entre fêtes bien alcoolisées le soir et le réveille le lendemain avec la gueule de bois, l'économie du Sanctuaire courrait à sa perte.

Tenma et Sasha s'étaient enfin mit en couple, ainsi que Yato et Yusuriha, Kardia et Degel, El Cid et Sysiphe et aussi Asmita et Defteros.

Autant dire que certaines leurs petites soirées avaient débouché sur des dispute de couple.

Seuls Albafica et Manigoldo ne profitaient entièrement de ces fêtes.

Mais tout cela allait bientôt s'arranger sans qu'ils en est consience.

Story by Kikoo Kiloo


	6. Chapter 6

Une nouvelle ère

Chapitre 6 : Le retour à Jamir

Deux jours après avoir réussi à récupérer quelque baies, Dôhko et Shion décidèrent de reprendre la route pour Jamir.

Hakurei les avait attendu pendant tout ce temps en espérant leur réussite.

Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, le maître de Shion les attendait toujours patiement. Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Ils finirent par tomber nez à nez avec Hakurei.

- Avez-vous trouvé les baies de Gojis ?

- Oui, maître.

Dôhko les sortit d'une petite sacoche et les lui tendit.

- Merci. Je pense qu'Albafica et Manigoldo vous remerciront comme il se doit.

- On en doute pas.

- Vous lui direz que si il veut enlever le poison qui coule dans ses veines, il lui faudra manger une baie. Il pourra garder les autres pour les générations futur. Maintenant, retournez sur la Terre Sacrée.

Shion et Dôhko auchèrent la tête et tournèrent les talons. Ils partirent pour le Sanctuaire, après s'être reposés, contents d'avoir pus aider leurs amis, Albafica des Poissons et Manigoldo du Cancer.

Maintenant, le Sanctuaire les attendait...

Story by Kikoo Kiloo


End file.
